Craig the Captain of the Space Dorks
by Samaki1000
Summary: Craig and token had been friends since childhood. Starting their own business as bounty hunters traveling across the stars. Craig had always been an emotionless child so the job fit him perfectly. That is until he meets Tweek, and suddenly has to deal with a surge of emotions while getting thrown in the middle of a galactic cold war, corrupt politics, and crazy space pirates.
1. Strange Beginnings

A/N: This is my first, AU story. I've written a few Fan-fics of creek, but i always feel like its lacking heart. So here is Tweek and Craig with a few other of our favorites thrown into a chaotic space adventure. I hope you guys like it, and if you think of any good character pairing i should add let me know. This is a work in progress and I'm more than happy to explore new ideas!

Craig leaned back in his chair reading over the glowing text on the monitor in front of him. "Target: Alex Greenwall, highly dangerous wanted dead or alive for multiple counts of murder and rape. Last seen heading toward Varth'nark Outer Rim Terminal Station. Reward: 20,000 credits."

There was more information of course they'd always put the entire life story down for you to analyze to help find the targets. That just wasn't Craig's style, he skimmed across what he cared for, basic description, what the assholes liked and, of course that lovely reward. Funny how traveling across the stars had been his childhood dream, he just never thought he'd be traveling all over space hunting down criminals.

"We'll be docking within the hour." Token called from the cockpit. Craig made his way across the deck looking out towards the large hunk of rock with what looked like scrap metal jutting out of it.

"Please for the love of god tell me that's not the station." Craig groaned at the site of what could easily pass as a space junkyard.

"That's it," Token chuckled. "Man, I thought our ship looked bad! You're going to have a hell of a time finding anyone in that mess." He looked over the stations database knowing Craig wouldn't have read the report. "Varth'nark is the home of many war refugees, also well known to be the home of many who have a strong hatred for the Galactic Enforcement Agency. You should defiantly keep your head down and watch your back while down there."

"I'll be fine," Craig grunted as he slid on a old tattered jacket and holstering a pistol under it. "I'm not exactly a big fun of the G.E.A. myself and besides, I'm sure with my lack of any style as you so put it I'll fit right in."

"Just don't get killed out there dickweed, flying back home with nothing to show for it would be quite the financial loss." Token said coolly as he flipped a few switches bringing the ship into the station.

"Trust me, I'm not going to die on this shit hole." Craig laughed as he stepped into the airlock. It was amusing how someone like Token would be best friend with him for eleven years. They met back at the space academy when they were eight and somehow they became close friends. When they turned eighteen Token helped fund Craig's dream of traveling the stars by investing in a future as bounty hunters. It was rough at first, after all they had agreed that Token would be the pilot and he'd be the actual one getting his hand dirty. After a year though, Craig was quite impressed with the fact that he'd avoided death. Even though he did have some close calls, the experiences had allowed him to become quite proficient at tracking down his targets.

Walking through the entire station was like walking in the slums back home. Everyone seemed broken, as if they've all given up and accepted this is where they'll die. Even the market looked bleak and unenticing. Finding someone in this hell hole may be trickier than Craig first thought. He sighed heavily looking at the terminal map to see where he should even begin, noticing that many of the areas on this station are completely uninhibited. For such a shabby looking station it sure was fucking big enough, maybe he should call Token and ask for his assistance. He mulled over that thought only for a moment deciding against it, last time he had gotten him to help he never shut up about it.

"You're looking for that weird guy that just came through aren't you!" A boy with hazel eyes and messy brown hair exclaimed as he knelled over winded from his sprint towards him.

"I don't know what your talking about." Craig said looking back at the map. He could say yes and probably end his search faster, but the chance this could end his search with him getting killed wasn't worth the risk.

"Please, the bastard took my friend! I'll pay you, I'll be your slave, I'll do anything just save my friend please!" The boy gripped on Craig's arm tears flowing down his cheek. He probably wasn't lying, but Craig wasn't the hero type this wasn't his problem.

"Look kid, I doubt you have enough money for me to risk my neck for your friend. As well as what good would I have for a slave like you? Only another fucking mouth to feed on my ship." Craig grumbled as he threw the kid off his arm. Returning his gaze to the map, the more he looked at the map the more annoyed he became. It would take him weeks if not months to scour this stupid fucking station, and the wailing child which looked about his age further annoyed him. He just wouldn't quit, grabbing his leg begging for his help, with a heavy sigh Craig decided it'd probably be best to at least see what the brat could offer. "What's your name, and do you have any worth wild skills I could actually fucking make use of?" Craig grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"C-Clyde! I'm the best mechanic around here, which I know isn't saying much but I can fix anything!" He yelled happily as if he wasn't just wailing like a five year old child on the floor seconds ago.

"Well now, that is a quite useful skill. Fine I'll take you up on your offer." If nothing else at least a free mechanic could help out with some repairs and shut Token up for a while.

"Great! I'll lead you to where I last saw him!" Clyde shouted excitedly grabbing Craig's hand and dragging him through the crowded corridors. They ended up in one of the hazards zones, the area looked to be barely holding up as if one wrong movement would cause the entire area to become one big vacuum.

"This, is just fucking great." Craig sighed with annoyance. "Lets hurry up and get this asshole and your friend before they decide to lock down this area."

"Y-you want me to go over there?!" Clyde shrieked in surprise backing away slowly.

"Holy fuck, stay here then! God dammit! Why is everyone so fucking useless!" Craig yelled as he jumped off the broken doorway down into the rubble. This was defiantly where he was hiding, he could feel it. He moved quickly and stealthily through the tight areas, half the walls had fallen over leaving only thin metal sheets that protected him from being sucked out into space. Breathing was beginning to get difficult as he noticed the air filtration system for this area must have been disabled as well. Through the stiff stagnate air he could hear screaming, he was close he could feel it. Moving towards a half broken down wall that led into a vast room, light shined through the cracks and he heard the sound of crying.

"Please, let me go!" The voice cried out in pain.

"God, you really are just to cute!" Another voice laughed hysterically with glee. Craig peeked through the hole to see a tall man with dark black hair that fit the description of his target took a blade and quickly slash into the cheek of the blonde in front of him.

"Augh! Why!" He screamed as he struggled with his hands tied behind his back. He looked up at his captor, bright green eyes pleading for him to stop as tears rolled down his cheeks. His hair was a mess of blonde streaks going in every direction. Seeing this boy made Craig's heart clench up feeling something he'd never felt before. His hands begun to shake with a furious rage, why did he suddenly care so much what happened to this guy. He quickly but quietly stepped into the room, putting his finger to his mouth to gesture for the boy on the floor to keep quite about him being there. The look in his eyes as he saw Craig, bloomed with hope. He quickly struggled harder yelled vulgarity at the man in front of him to make as much noise as possibly why keeping his attention focused on him.

"The things I'm going to do with that dirty mouth of yours!" The man growled as he back handed the blonde causing him to stumble backwards. Craig was right behind him now, he could easily knock him out and take him alive for the bonus. So why did his hand move for his gun, standing up his body moved on its own as he raised the gun to the back of his head and pulled the trigger.

"Fucking trash!" He mumbled as the body before him fell limply to ground a gaping hole with blood splattered across the floor before left in his head. Craig ran over to the blonde who was curled up in a ball whimpering on the floor. Quickly he cut the rope that was around his wrist freeing his hands, "Are you o-..." He stopped cut off from the sudden embrace from the other boy holding him tightly crying into his chest. He could feel his cheeks warming with color, he'd never felt anything like this before.

"T-thank you!" He wailed holding Craig tightly before slowly drifting out of consciousnesses. Craig bandaged him up ensuring there were no fatal wounds before laying him down and moving towards the lifeless body on the floor. Craig scanned in his mark, waiting for the approval of payment before carefully carrying the mysterious blonde boy in his arms back to the entrance. Looking down as his sleeping face, even with the slighted bruised and bandaged he looked stunningly beautiful. He'd never felt anything for anyone before really. Not to say he hasn't made love or had sex, it was just always a mute feeling. The last girl he was with left him because he wouldn't ever say he felt things for her, let alone say he loved her. Yet here was this random boy he just met, this nameless angel that he wanted to hold close and protect.

"Tweek!" Clyde screeched as he jumped down to help Craig carry him. "I-is he... p-please tell me hes okay!" Clyde wailed standing close now looking at Tweek in Craig's arms, he looked so peaceful.

"He's fine, just a little banged up from the experience and collapsed." Craig assured him. "Help me get him to the ship, he needs to rest and you have a debt to repay now."

"W-wait I was just kidding about the slave thing man!" Clyde laughed panicking as Craig walked by him.

"Kidding or not, I own your ass now."

Craig laid the blonde boy who'd he only assumed was named Tweek in his bed. Clyde seemed to be getting along well with Token even after his initial hesitation. Probably had something to do with the fact that Token said he wouldn't allow him to be a slave and he'd get his fair share of payment as long as he pulled his weight. Craig argued that he was throwing away free labor but he knew Token was right, it wasn't right for him to force that upon the dumb kid. Besides he seems to be quite skilled with repairs, even impressing Token by fixing quite a few things that they thought they'd have to replace altogether. He stepped out of his cabin allowing Tweek to rest, and check on the newest addition to the crew.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had an old Star Chaser! These ships were supposedly all dismantled!" Clyde beamed as he scurried about messing with panels and switches.

"It was on the list to be, but we bought it before they could since it was on a good sale. Whats so impressive about it anyways." Craig mumbled hiding the joy he felt from someone finally liking his ship.

"These ships used an old warp drive system that's since been outlawed due to the fact that they can be extreme explosive. Rumor even has it they could cause a black hole!" Clyde explained as he pulled open a latch that neither Craig nor Token knew even existed. "Of course that would only happen if you had someone working on it who didn't know how to handle one of these babies!" A large smile bloomed on Clyde'ss face. "It's still intact to!" He ducked down inside the panel only a moment later did the ships system change from its everlasting orange to a vibrant green.

"What did you just do!" Token yelled running over to the latch Clyde had ducked into.

"I restarted the system, it should work like a charm now!" Clyde stumbled out of the hole closing the hidden panel back up. "It was likely disabled a long time ago before it was sold, so that who ever bought it couldn't risk using it wrong and causing it to blow up or worse!"

"Explain to me how that's a good thing?" Craig sighed, "I'm all for speed but it doesn't help if we blow ourselves up dumbass."

"We wont, at least we shouldn't as long as our ace pilot is as good as he says he is!" Clyde barked in defense.

"Why don't you just explain how this drive works so I don't kill us all." Token said defusing any tension in the air. "Shouldn't you check on our guest as well Craig, pretty sure anyone would be awake from all the yelling." Token scolded Craig as if he was talking to a child. It always pissed him off when he talked down to him like that, even if he was fucking right.

"Whatever fuck you." Craig retorted with his signature gesture lifting his middle finger and he walked away. He stepped back in the room to see a figure sitting upright in his bed, blankets thrown around him with only his bright green eyes visible. He was shaking quite a bit and looked like he was on the verge of tears, trying to deiced whether he should make a bolt for it or not.

"Wh-who are you, what do you want with me!" Tweek cried out backing away to the corner of the bed until his back was against the wall.

"My name is Craig Tucker, you were being held prisoner by some sick bastard and I saved you remember?" Craig said softly as he sat at the edge of the bed carefully keeping his distance not to frighten Tweek further.

"T-that wasn't a dream was it..." Tweek mumbled letting the blanket fall from around him and reaching a hand up to touch the bandage on his cheek wincing slightly from the touch.

"No, I'm sorry." Craig apologized. Now he was sure there was something wrong with him, Craig Tucker doesn't say sorry, not even when its his fault. Yet here he was apologizing for nothing just to comfort the shaky mess of a boy on his bed.

"It's not your fault... thank you for saving me." Tweek whispered letting the blanket completely fall away.

"I was just doing my job, after all your friend paid me to find you." Craig grumbled, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore.

"Clyde's here!?" Tweek exclaimed with excitement rushing forward and practically falling off the bed. Only saved my Craig's quick reflexes as he caught and pulled back both of them falling into the bed next to to each other. Tweek looked into the gray blue eyes and before he knew what he was doing he found himself pressing his lips against Craig's.


	2. Involuntary Resolve

A/N:Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, so far the quick feedback and likes have inspired me to write more! I hope you guys enjoy!

Tweek slowly pulled the covers off himself looking over at the sleeping raven haired boy next to him. As he pulled the covers down further his hands shot to his mouth holding back a muffled yelp as he noticed both of them weren't wearing any clothes. It wasn't a dream, his first time was with this guy. He quietly put his clothes back on slowly making his way to the door. The door slid open with a loud thunk as it reached the top causing Tweek to freeze.

"Hey," A nasally voice said from behind him. "Look about last nigh..."

"I've-got-to-go!" Tweek mumbled quickly before bolting out the door.

Craig sighed, staring at the open door. He had really fucked this up, saved his life then took advantage of him in a moment of weakness. Such a great move, didn't even ask for him name. Craig got up lazily throwing his clothes back on before noticing a small green thermos on his desk. He walked over and picked it up, holding it as if he'd found the greatest treasure in the world. He'd have to return it. At least this meant he could see his dream boy one last time. Grabbing a pack of smokes he made his way to what was probably an old turret station. Of course nothing remained there but a glass bubble that they had stuck a old sofa in. Even though they we're doing work for the GEA and had thought they were getting a full package ship with weapons and all, apparently when you buy an old warships the ordnance is stripped from the ship leaving it defenseless for 'safety reason'. Although the bullshit move had pissed them off at first, they grew to love this spot on the ship.

"Didn't even take him out to dinner huh, smooth." Token teased as he entered the room.

"Fuck off." Craig said taking out a cigarette and lightning it. Most people used vaporizers for this bad habit that reaches back to god knows where began now, but Craig preferred the nice taste of toxic smoke. The slight burn at the back of your neck when you take a deep inhale.

"Then you just let him walk off the ship, so romantic man didn't even give chase." Token laughed as he took a seat next Craig.

"Clearly you must be deaf or stupid, because I wasn't aware that fuck off meant oh please take a seat and annoy the shit out of me." Craig grumbled sarcastically.

"You need to talk to him."

"No I really fucking don't, and when is it your place to meddle with my love affairs?"

"That's the first time I've heard you use that word on anyone other than your sister."

"Look... you... God damn it fuck off!" Craig yelled throwing the pack of cigarettes at the glass before covering his eyes to block out the tears now slowly leaking out.

"It's okay to actually feel something for someone else, the fact that you to feel anything is impressive. Craig you're crying over some guy you just met. You need to go talk to him, to if nothing else get some closure knowing you tried. Otherwise this is going to haunt you forever." Token said finally standing up and making his way to the door.

The asshole was right, and maybe it's the fact that he's always been so mute to his emotions that now the sudden surge is just to overwhelming for him to handle. Hopefully once he got past this everything would go back to normal, he could return his stoic ways where his only worry was would they have enough money to keep the ship going.

Tweek stood outside the ship's door, what was he going to do now. Clyde was going with them, he should ask if he could go. It'd be a way off this hell hole, but then there was Craig. Those cold captivating blue eyes, raven hair, and the way he fills Tweek with hope. He was dangerous, Tweek learned at a young age that holding onto hope was a lie. When the GEA raided his home station, killing his parents saying that they were suspected of helping the war effort. All his parents did was serve coffee and all because they didn't report a suspected rebel who stopped by for coffee they were unjustly punished. Craig didn't seem like a bad guy, but anyone involved with the GEA couldn't be trusted. No, he would have to find a different way off this station. Tweek headed back to his old workplace opening the door of the old broken down bar.

"Tweek! I thought you were dead buddy!" Exclaimed Stephan an old larger balding man.

"No, I survived no thanks to you." Tweek growled bitterly at he motioned for a drink. "I think the least you could do is get me a free coffee."

"No problem buddy, though you do know I did try to help. I pointed out to Clyde that the guy who took you was bragging about killing some GEA officials. I knew someone would come after him, I'm glad they got there in time." He said pouring Tweek a cup of hot coffee and seeming oddly pleased with himself.

"Thanks, I'm not sure where I should go now though. Clydes going to leave with them and I'll be left here pretty much alone again." Tweek mumbled sipping on his coffee slowly.

"You should come with me." Clyde said from behind causing Tweek to jump with a small squeak.

"I think you should listen to him Tweek, I'll let you two talk. Just know wherever you go. You'll always have a home here." Stephan said with a smile before returning to his customers. Stephan had been like a second dad to Tweek, taking him in when he arrived and even though he worked him to the bone Tweek knew he cared. He always tried to convince him that not everything is black and white. That the GEA isn't an evil system that brings despair to everyone. He tried to teach Tweek about all the good and stability they've brought. How things were better before the cold war started causing fear and panic to spread.

"Look, I know how much you hate the idea of accepting the help of anyone associated with the GEA but they're not like the soldiers Tweek. I mean I'm sure you've noticed that about Craig at least." Clyde explained as he sat down. "All I'm saying is give them a chance, please Tweek. I can't picture going on the adventure without you. I'd be heart broken without my favorite coffee spaz by my side." Clyde whispered with pleading eyes staring at Tweek.

"Ngh, I'll think about it..." Tweek groaned taking another sip. "When will you guys be leaving?" he asked still staring down at the black steaming cup before him.

"In an hour, I'll be waiting for you Tweekers!" Clyde sang and he ran off.

"Don't call me that... asshole." Tweek mumbled to himself. Why was he having to make all these big choices now. His entire life would change just like that? He wasn't ready for that kind of pressure. What if it was all a trick and Craig was really just like those soldiers that killed his parents! He closed his eyes seeing Craig's cold eyes, yes his eyes were cold and uncaring. So when whenever he looked into them did he see so much life inside them. How could someone shoot someone in the back of the head the way he did and then look at him with so much concern. Making him feel truly safe for the first time since his parents died. It had to be a all one big trick, no one could love him. He's was a pain to be around for long periods of time, his twitches and outburst making people around him think he was crazy.

"Hey..." a nasally voice echoed from behind him causing his thoughts to end. His mind went blank and he turned around to see those eyes. Looking deep into them he noticed, they weren't cold at all. They were a warm blue that caused him to smile and warm fill his cheeks as he looked away blushing.

"Augh! Why are you here?" Tweek asked trying to hide how flustered he'd become by Craig's one word.

Craig made his way over and sat down next to Tweek looking straight ahead. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you last night." Tweek said nothing as Craig tensely stared. "If you'll let me... I'd like to start over, my name is Craig Tucker. Whats yours?" Craig asked closing his eyes praying that Tweek could forgive him.

"Tweek, Tweak..." He heard from beside him as he felt Tweek's warm hand fall on to his.

"Well now, isn't this sweet!" A deep voice yelled. "Little GEA faggot here made up with the local freak show!"

"Get the hell out of my bar!" Stephan yelled from behind the counter staring down the trio that now stood in his door way.

"Sure we'll leave, but we're taking this little shit with us!" He gestured to Craig he tensed up hand slowly drifted down to the gun on his holster.

"I'm sorry Tweek, I guess I lied earlier." Stephan said as he walked slowly closer to the counter next to them.

No... no.. this can't happen please don't do it Stephan! Tweek pleaded his eyes looking at up Stephan. Stephan simply smiled warmly at him before reaching under the counter bringing out a large shotgun blowing one of the three at the doorway away.

"We've got to go now!" Tweek grabbed Craig's hand firmly pulling him behind the counter rushing to the back door as he heard more gun shots fired. He knew Stephan only kept one round in that gun, and that he'd lost the only home he had. Rushing through the back ally quickly dragging Craig through the small cramped space they exited into the market square. They pushed their way through the busy crowds panic filled the air as gunshots echoed through the halls followed by shrieks of terror.

They rushed onto the star-port quickly rushing up to their ship. They were on the stairs half way to the door when pain shot through Craig's body as he fell to the ground. His grip on Tweek's hand failing. Tweek turned around with the look of horror in his eyes and he quickly ran his hand into Craig's jacket pulling out his gun. He screamed with each shot fired round after round echoing through the air as Craig's vision started to fade into a blur. He could hear Token and Clyde's voice now yelling but all he could focus on was Tweek fighting for his life.

"Lets go Tweek!" Clyde yelled grabbing onto Tweek's shoulder.

Tweek shrugged off him hand firing off rounds until each pull of the trigger left nothing but empty clicks. Tweek through the gun to the floor grabbing Craig's lifeless hand pulling him onto the ship with all his might. The door closed behind them as the ship roared to life. Tweek sat there on his knees crying as he pulled Craig into his arms. His body limp and lifeless.

Craig's eyes fluttered open as he sat up quickly gasping for air. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. As he went to move his right hand he felt a weight on it, looking down he saw Tweek had fallen asleep on the side of his bed holding onto his hand.

"Craig!" Clyde screamed causing Tweek to jump and star into Craig eyes with surprise.

"What happened?" Craig mumbled squeezing Tweek's hand.

"You got shot in the back and almost died! Then Tweek went crazy and blew away like twenty guys before dragging you onto the ship! It was fucking crazy!" Clyde shrieked with excitement.

"Are you okay Tweek?" Craig asked ignoring the rest of Clyde's story.

"Nngh yeah, but should I be a-asking you that?" Tweek mumbled shyly with a smile. Everything in this moment felt okay. Even though he'd been shot Tweek was with him, they'd made it off the station alright.

"We've got a problem Craig." Token said from the chair beside him ruining the small moment of bliss. "You died dude, you didn't make it off that station alive. We used the warp drive Clyde enabled and jumped from that station to Citadel Station. We managed to get you into medical fast enough were they were able to revive you and save your life, but we're currently under arrest for using alien technology." Token explained as Craig finally took in his surroundings noticing they were all being held prisoners.


End file.
